Oxygen
by ChloeRM4
Summary: After a fun night at the TCAs, Dylan and Olivia are left alone in a hotel room and realize their feelings for each other are in fact real, and decide to act on them before it's too late.


**So, I don't think this is exactly appropriate, but me being me, I decided to write a short story about Dylan and Olivia. It's rated T for now, but when I post the next chapter, it'll go back to M, unless I decide to skip everything and just have the next chapter be the aftermath of what happened between them. But most likely, I won't go that route since I just thought of it. Hah.**

**Anyway, I know they didn't actually go to the Teen Choice Awards (though that would've been _awesome_), but I thought it'd be cool to see what would've happened if they did. At least from my point of view. Plus, a sixteen-year-old girl and an eighteen-year-old boy all alone in a hotel room? Come on, what'd you think would happen?**

**I just love these two and thought this would be a cute little story about them.**

**Hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be great and also tell me your favorite part or line! I'm actually curious to know what you guys think of this. **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia was so excited, she could hardly wait or sit still anymore.

Beside her, Dylan raised an eyebrow at her, smiling when she smacked her hand against his chest.

"Don't look at me like I'm hyperactive!"

"But you are," He pointed out, causing her to roll her eyes and smack him again. "Damn, you'd think it was your first time away from home or something." Now it was _her _turn to raise an eyebrow at him.

He only smiled at her again.

"You are a smart one aren't you?" She rolled her eyes, looking out the window. "I'm surprised our mothers let us go to this thing on our own."

"You mean in this limo," He pointed out and she nodded. "They're actually in the one right behind us with Stephen."

"Details!" Olivia waved her hand in the air. "But seriously, how cool is it that _we're_ the ones who get to go to the Teen Choice Awards? And then, even better when we get back we're going on the Free the Children trip!"

"It's very cool, Olivia, I cant argue with you there."

She stuck her tongue out. "You just can't argue with me in general." She moved her curled blonde hair over her shoulder. "I'm always gonna win."

"If you say so." He laughed and she laughed with him. She reached above her to pull out the mirror and checked her make-up one last time before closing it and looking back at her co-star.

"I just thought of something even better." She smirked, "The fact that this is gonna be a total surprise to everyone."

"That's right!" He snapped his fingers in her direction. "They don't realize it's _us _that are going, they probably think it's Munro and Aislinn or Luke and Jess or something."

"Exactly." Her blue eyes twinkled and he couldn't help but smile at her. She then looked away at the bottles of champagne that were in front of them. "It kinda sucks that you aren't legal here."

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're not even legal in Canada. You want to drink in America too?"

"It's not America! It's California!"

"California is a state in America!" Dylan exclaimed, his mouth slightly dropped open as Olivia just giggled.

"I know that! But I don't know, I'm in the mood to drink. I wish we could drink it." She pouted and then soon looked out the window.

"I don't think showing up at the Teen Choice Awards is such a wise idea.. but you know, maybe afterwards…" He sat closer to her, his hand less than an inch from hers, causing her breath to catch in her throat, her eyes going up to his. "We can have a little fun." He finished. She silently nodded, not sure really how to respond to what he just did.

Her heart fluttered and she closed her eyes for a moment, before feeling the limo come to a stop and opening her eyes.

The window that separated them from the chauffeur opened, "Mr. Everett, Miss Scriven? We're here."

"Yeah." Maya nodded, "Thanks."

"Right." Dylan looked away his hands rubbing his legs as he moved away from her. "Thanks again."

The chauffeur nodded and then the window closed. A moment later, the door on Olivia's side opened and he helped her out. Dylan soon exited after her, and they both noticed Stephen was already there waiting for them.

"You two, come with me." He told them, "You're a surprise, remember? No one can see you."

"That explains why the driver dropped us off behind the studio." Olivia commented and Stephen nodded.

"You aren't to come out until they announce your names to present."

They both nodded and then were lead into a dark hallway and soon enough a room, where someone who worked in the studio, she guessed, closed the door, leaving them both inside the room. Olivia turned to Dylan, trying as carefully as she could not to trip over her dress in her heels.

"Still can't walk in heels?" He said as he went to the couch and sat down, leaning forward to take one of the nuts in the bowl in front of him.

"Haha, very funny." Olivia sarcastically answered as she took the seat beside him.

"We have about an hour to kill," Dylan pointed out, and then Olivia heard applause and looked up to see there was a tv in front of them. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm guessing you don't want to watch the show."

He shrugged.

"Well, I'd suggest playing uno, but you know… I just don't want to."

"And we don't have the cards."

"Bingo."

Dylan laughed.

It was silent in between them before Olivia lit up, "We could take selfies!"

Dylan looked confused, "Sorry?"

"See? This is what you get for barely using twitter, facebook and not having an instagram." She pulled her phone out and then scooted closer to him, his arm going around her. She leaned her back against his chest, and then held the phone out in front of them, smiling a bit, she snapped the photo. "Smile, Dylan!" She playfully scolded and he rolled his eyes, making faces and then finally smiling after Olivia had taken about thirty pics. She was also laughing through some of them so he wasn't quite sure if they came out clearly or not.

"You're not gonna post that are you?"

Olivia shook her head. "I will after the show, surprise, remember?"

Dylan nodded. "Now what?"

Olivia turned her head to face him and realized just how _close_ she was to him. "I—I don't know." She stammered. "What do you want to do?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes and just stared at her. She stared back at him and then started to lean in when they heard applause and broke apart quickly to see that the show had started. Dylan quickly moved away and she bent over to put her phone in her bag.

She awkwardly stared around the room for a moment, before her eyes landed on some champagne that was on the counter to the far left of the room.

"Seriously? The alcohol gods must be taunting us today."

Dylan looked up and laughed. "Guess so."

"I'd drink some but… I don't want to get drunk right before we go up." She said and he nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

It was comfortably silent after that, both of them watching the tv and waiting for their moment.

It soon came, and a stage manager came into the room. "You guys ready?"

Olivia and Dylan exchanged a look before turning to him and nodding.

"Alright, they'll be expecting you in about five minutes, they're doing a little intro."

They both heard the loud applause when the host said something about favorite tv couples and how they were one of the few that just seemed so natural and so normal whereas others seemed scripted and forced. Olivia couldn't help but grin at that.

"Here are some clips to give you an idea of who exactly we're talking about." The host said and with that, stepped away.

"_I just want to be happy, Maya._"

"_Good than be happy_…"Was the first thing they heard and everyone started to cheer again, louder than before if possible.

"Alright, let's get you two backstage for the big surprise." The stage manager told them. "These guys are going nuts for you two, that's gotta feel special doesn't it?" He asked and Dylan and Olivia smiled at each other. They followed him out of the room and into a hallway, until the screams became almost deafening. He stopped them and they both stood there. Oliva looked down at her hands, suddenly nervous.

Dylan took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a smile while looking at her sideways. She did the same and then they both burst into laughter.

Though, they both noticed, she didn't let go of his hand.

"_Come on, fight me!_"

"_Cam_?"

"_You can't replace Cam!" _

"_Why not!?_"

The host came back on to the stage, "Sadly this couple was broken up after the successful suicide attempt. Remember that if you ever feel alone or ever need to talk to someone, there's always someone there. Don't ever be afraid to ask for help." The room fell silent and then Olivia bit her lip, looking down, she felt Dylan squeeze her hand again.

This was it. This was their moment.

"And now, here to present the award for best in breakout for summer tv show, please welcome…" He trailed off, purposely and Olivia could actually see Selena Gomez in the front row, basically on the edge of her seat in anticipation. That made her feel happy. Also the realization and fact that she was about to go onstage in front of all the celebrities kinda helped a bit too, scary, but a good feeling nonetheless.

"Please welcome for their first time ever at the Teen Choice Awards, your choice for best onscreen couple, Dylan Everett and Olivia Scriven!"

That was the moment.

Dylan gave her hand one last squeeze and then led her out onto the stage, letting go of her hand, as the crowd went insane. They were clapping so much and cheering so loudly Olivia was concerned they were going to lose their voices at some point.

They both positioned theirselives at the podium and looked around, impressed.

"Wow." Olivia said into the mic and Dylan nodded. "This is amazing."

The cheers started to die down, so they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Olivia."

"Sup guys? I'm Dylan."

Everyone started to cheer again and Olivia felt herself blush before hiding her laughter behind her hand. Dylan just looked down, which made Olivia smile harder.

To their surprise, someone handed them a surfboard and they stood it in between them.

"Wow, I don't really surf much…" Dylan began, "but now I think I'll start getting into it. This is seriously way cool. Thanks guys!"

"Yeah, same, we seriously couldn't have done it without you guys…" Olivia began, biting her lip. "And of course the writers and Stephen and Linda and Stefan and they entire cast of Degrassi. This is amazing! I've never won an award before so this… is pretty cool."

"Not even in school?" Dylan asked.

"Well, yeah, but since starting my career, no." She answered. "Wow, I still can't believe we were voted best onscreen couple. And we were up against some good ones! Seriously, I thought Munro and Aislinn would've won this or even Ross and Laura, yeah I watch your show, don't think I'm onto you two." She burst out laughing, "Just kidding."

"Yeah, guys thank you again! This is amazing! We really have a lot of people to thank for this, so thanks."

"Oh! And also a big thanks to Chloe Rose." Olivia said, "She is basically the one who gave me a lot of tips about onscreen romance, so I really have to thank her for this is as well. Love you, Chloe!"

Dylan tilted her head, but she gave her a look that told him he'd tell her later.

"Alright, so we're actually here to announce the award for breakout summer tv show…"

"Right, let's get to that. The nominees are…"

The screen above them showed a bunch of choices and then it was over. Olivia had the card in her hand so she read it off.

"And your choice for breakout summer tv show is…" She began and looked at Dylan.

"_The Fosters!_" They were so in sync with each other, Olivia swore it wasn't on accident.

The audience cheered again, but obviously for a different reason. The cast of the show came on, and Maia was the first to take the mic.

"Wow, you guys! This is amazing! Thank you!" She smiled, "First I'd just like to say that surfing is amazing and if you start, you'll immediately fall in love with it, though I don't know if there's anywhere to surf in Canada." Everyone laughed. "Also I've watched your guys' show back home in Australia and you two are cute! It's sad that we lost Cam, but I know Maya will found her way. She's headstrong."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you."

The cast then said their thanks and it was over. They were led backstage again, before the stage manager led them to their seats instead of backstage.

Once they sat down, Olivia noticed her dress had risen up. Though she hadn't adjusted it or anything. Dylan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She then smiled to herself; she'd have a lot of fun with this.

Crossing one leg over the other, she placed her nicely manicured hands on top of her leg, and then sat back to watch the rest of the show.

She noticed, beside her, Dylan shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, loud enough he could hear her.

"Nothing." He whispered back. But didn't take her eyes off her legs. "Just watching the show."

She nodded, "Right." She looked down, "You've got a friend there, Dylan." She said and he blushed. "Don't worry…" She whispered, "It's cute."

Dylan's eyes widened so much, he was shocked they didn't fall out of their sockets. Was Olivia actually _flirting _with him?

He looked at her and she winked a smile on her face.

Biting his lip he looked down and played with his hands, trying to think of anything that could get his mind off her.

"Hey, dude." He heard behind him and turned around to see Ross was sitting there. "Nice speech great show! Sucks you're not on anymore, but you were great!"

He smiled at him, "Thanks dude. Means a lot."

"You two are so cute together." A girl he didn't recognize with brunette ombred hair beside him said.

"So are you two!" Olivia told her, pointing in between her and Ross.

"Yes, but you guys have _the _chemistry."

"Laura, if Dylan and I have chemistry than you and Ross are the meth lab."

Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Like I don't pay attention when you watch _Breaking Bad_?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "Anyway, that made more sense in my head, but seriously. You two are adorable."

"Well thanks." Ross and Laura (as Dylan now knew) shared a smile. "Means a lot."

Olivia just nodded and turned around to face ahead again. She put her hand on top of Dylan's and held it. He didn't know what that meant exactly, but it didn't mean it didn't make him feel _something _flutter (as cheesy as that was) in his stomach.

* * *

"Finally!" Olivia almost fell face first onto her bed in the hotel room she shared with her mother as she took off her heels. "I can take this dress and these heels off."

Dylan came in after her, "Nah, keep it on." He said low enough that only she could hear him.

She bit her lip.

"Okay, so you two will be okay for a few hours while we go out right?" Olivia's mom asked as Dylan's walked in behind her.

"I can't imagine you would want to after the night we had, but sure. We'll be fine." Olivia nodded.

"Okay, well, remember our room is one floor down." Dylan's mom reminded him.

He nodded.

"And no funny business while we're gone." Olivia's mother told her. "You're still only sixteen."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "So you're saying I can take my shirt off in front of him only on set? That totally makes sense!"

Dylan laughed at her bluntness.

"Alright have fun." Dylan's mother said, and Olivia's kissed her on her forehead. "But not too much!" She called as the door closed behind her.

"My mom is… ugh!" Olivia groaned falling backwards on the bed. Dylan fell next to her laughing and nudged her with his hand. "It's not so bad." He said, and Olivia turned to face him. "Really?"

He nodded, "Could be worse, she could be Chloe's mom…"

A look of horror crossed over her face. "Oh god, don't remind me."

He burst out laughing at the memory of when they were filming the scene in Cam's room when Maya takes off her shirt in an attempt to make-out with Cam. Not only had Olivia and Dylan's mother been there, but Chloe's was as well, and she kept making little jokes to them about their romance in the show and the non-existent one in real life. All the hints she dropped had mortified Olivia and made her realize just where Chloe got her quick wit and ability to intentionally mortify others from.

Olivia sat up suddenly, "Hey, where'd your 'friend' go?" She teased him.

"Sorry what friend?" He asked, dumbly and she rolled her eyes.

"The one you had when we talked to Ross and Laura and then during the after party."

"He disappeared?"

She laughed again. "I'm kidding!"

He relaxed at that moment. "Right, I knew that."

"Sure you did." She narrowed her eyes and then stood up. "So, you want to go swimming? This hotel has a pool."

"It's past midnight, it's probably closed." He pointed out. She pouted realizing he had a point then turned to look at the surfboard that was against the wall. She walked over to it and gently touched it. "I cant believe we won this."

Dylan sat up, and Olivia noticed his hair was messy.

"Yeah, I cant either." He gave her a shy smile, "Guess we make a pretty good team, huh?"

She smiled, "A damn good team."

Dylan stood up and walked over to her, he then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I do miss you sometimes," He whispered. "Shooting and working with you was so fun."

Did he really just say that or did she imagine it?

"Yeah." She agreed. "I had fun shooting with you too, best tv boyfriend ever." She teased poking his nose.

He made a face and then she burst into laughter, hiding her face in his chest. After a few minutes they both stepped away from each other, realizing then that though they made a promise to their mothers, they probably wouldn't be able to do a very good job of keeping it.

Hopefully they did though, the possibility of something happening did cross both their minds.

"I'm gonna go downstairs." Dylan told her, "Change into more comfortable clothes and then I'll be right back."

Olivia nodded.

With that he left the room and Olivia sat down on the bed for a moment, a tingling feeling spreading throughout her body. She lay back for a moment let out a sigh.

She knew then that something was _definitely _going to happen that night, whether or not they were both prepared for it or not.

Thinking quickly, she got up to her suitcase and reached into a pocket at the pack of condoms Demetrius and Munro jokingly gave her the last day on set before she was set to leave for the trip. Rolling her eyes, she smirked as she figured they'd probably end up using them anyway.

All that tension in between them needed to end sometime right?

He'd always gone somewhat far when they kissed on set, so maybe everyone was right. Maybe there was something there.

The reaction he'd had to her all night only confirmed her suspcions that it was true.

So with that thought, she opened her suitcase, thankfully finding a pair of pajama shorts and her tank-top. Just as she was about to put her shorts on, she heard a knock on the door and looked through the peephole to see Dylan was standing outside. She opened the door and he walked in, his mouth dropped slightly as he saw her in just her matching lacy red bra and boy shorts set.

"You didn't finish changing yet?"

She shrugged, "You've seen me in a bikini before, and in my bra… so I honestly thought it was technically the same thing and that you wouldn't mind."

"No." He answered firmly. "I'm totally okay with this."

She smiled, "Good."

With that, she walked to her suitcase and bent down to pick up her shorts, putting them on, she put on a cropped tank top and then went past Dylan to the washroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Taking my make-up off."

He shook his head. "No leave it on. It's uhm, really pretty on you." He rubbed the back of his head.

She couldn't help but smile at his nervousness.

"Okay." She said. "I'll leave it on."

He just smiled at her.

* * *

They were now watching a movie, sitting on the bed, not too far from each other, but not too close either.

Olivia was growing bored, and could tell Dylan was as well, since the movie they picked they'd seen a few times already.

Dylan got up to go to the washroom and Olivia picked up her phone. She scrolled through the pics they'd taken just an hour before and smiled to herself, just as Dylan called her name.

"Yeah?" She called.

"Come here." He said and she raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he wanted her to go to the washroom when he was probably using it. She heard the sound of running water, but thought nothing of it and then opened the door.

The next thing that happened she wasn't expecting at all.

Dylan had attacked her with water.

She shrieked and he laughed. She was dripping wet and staring at him in disbelief to what he'd done.

He was worried for a second that she was mad at him, but she quickly smirked and quickly grabbed it, taking him completely off guard and then sprayed him back laughing when he got wet too.

They continued to get each other wet, soaking the washroom until they couldn't anymore and fell to the ground in laughter.

"Where did that come from?" Olivia asked after a few minutes.

Dylan shrugged. "You said you wanted to go swimming, this is close enough."

She smiled, "True."

They both heard a loud beep and Dylan realized it was his phone. He got up and stumbled out of the washroom, Olivia bursting into a whole other round of laughter.

"Oh, I got a text from my mom. She said she and your mom are going to our room to watch a movie or something."

Olivia nodded, "Guess my mom wont be back for a while then."

He nodded, "But I should probably go get new clothes to change into."

She nodded, waving him off. "See you soon."

He left then and she returned to the washroom. Laying towels on the ground, she got most of it dry before she heard knocking on the door and opened it to a laughing Dylan.

"What happened?"

"So, I went to the room…" She nodded, but looked confused.

"You still have your wet clothes." She pointed out.

"Yeah, our moms were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake them so I just left. Guess I'm stuck here for the night."

"That's not such a bad thing." She winked at him and he looked surprised.

And that's when they both noticed how _close_ they were to each other and how soaked they both were.

Dylan could see Olivia's bra and it was making him… excited. Olivia could see his sculpted chest and stomach and it was making her… very excited.

They stared silently at each other for a few seconds before Dylan made the first move and put his hand on the back of her neck. She looked up at him and he looked back at her, as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. With that they both captured each other's lips and shared a deep and passionate kiss, pulling away for a moment to breathe, and then were back at it again, Dylan pushing Olivia until she walked backwards and stumbled onto her back on the bed, Dylan on top of her.

He bit down on her bottom lip and she let out a moan, causing his lower body to react.

He then pulled away from her and rested his forehead against hers. Then he lay beside her.

"Random question…" He said a moment later and she looked at him. "Have you ever thought of our characters having sex for the first time?"

She was surprised by his forwardness. "Yeah, a few times."

He nodded, "Me too."

Fuck, she thought. That meant he was having the same thoughts she did and that suddenly made her nervous.

There was nothing that would stop them. No crazy fans, paparazzi, mothers, directors, costars… no one.

Stephen's room was on the first floor since he was really into first floor of the hotel for some reason and their mothers were in a room that was a floor below theirs.

Looking at him, she noticed he was staring back at her.

She bit her lip again. "Excuse me, I have to go to the washroom." She muttered and then quickly got up, going into it, she closed the door and leaned against it wondering what the hell was stopping her now that the moment they'd both been waiting for forever was finally here.

* * *

Dylan was so confused. She had kissed back right? And that mean she wanted it as much as he did.

He just wondered what was stopping her.

Maybe his forward question had been a bit much?

He wasn't sure.

So when the door opened and Olivia back out, he stood up to speak, but she shook her head, pushing him onto his back on the bed, she straddled him and started kissing him again. And as he kissed her back, he realized that though Olivia was being incredibly bipolar about everything (and hopefully not for much longer), he knew she definitely wanted it just as much as he did.

* * *

**Next chapter should be up soon! ;)**


End file.
